


Day 2 Safe

by TigerLily318



Series: ML Fluff Month [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrian can be a sneaky boy, All Is Fair in Love and War, Day 2 Safe, F/M, Fluff, Idiots being cute and stupid, Miraculous fluff challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily318/pseuds/TigerLily318
Summary: Marinette certainly didn’t feel like laughing now. His face lowered even further and her breath caught in her throat but instead of lowering his lips to her own like she’d expected he instead pressed his face next to her ear and let out a softly breathed “Princess.”“Yes, Chat?” She breathed out, just as soft. His face turned, and his lips brushed against her cheek causing her to shiver again. “Promise you won’t get mad?”





	Day 2 Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Fluff challenge Day 2! Today's prompt is Safe!  
> The story is a lot longer than yesterdays because I kinda got carried away with the story. Might be a bit OOC but this is only my second time ever writing the characters and this is set kinda in the future when they're older so we'll see how it goes.

“Safe!” She crowed as she crossed the line that represented the boundary lane. Behind her Chat let out a good natured groan and she giggled as she watched him dramatically collapse on the roof, pretending to fan himself in the late night august heat. “Best five out of seven?” he offered as her giggling died down.

She happily agreed, and they met in the middle of the roof to reset and start the game anew. Games had become a lot more common between them. Technically they were called ‘Training Exercises’ and were meant to help build stamina and teach them new tricks and skills to help them capture akumas more efficiently along with building their teamwork and communication skills. The two of them never protested the additional training as it usually ended up being a lot of fun and both actually had noticed improvements during battles.

The game they were currently playing was similar to capture the flag, a lot of the games they played were some variant of capture the flag, in that both of them had an item to guard and they had to try to capture the others item and make it back to their sides safe space without losing their own item or getting captured. 

This time around the items were an old pair of shoes that Ladybug brought. They traded off with who brought the items, changing up the sizes and the weights with every game and making it a contest to see who could bring the silliest pair of items. The best one so far was a bowling ball that Chat had brought, though they agreed to not repeat that one since most akumatized items were never actually that heavy and it had been a nightmare for Chat to drag it all the way to their meeting spot and then back home after.

The game started again, Ladybug darted to the right but sending her compact grapple shooting left and catching an unexpected Chat around the middle as he made to dart past her. He flopped ungracefully to the ground and she took off with another giggle while he jumped back to his feet. Instead of going after her like she expected he shot off towards her side of the roof towards her unguarded item, her eyes widened in shock and indecision before she ran the opposite direction, continuing towards Chat Noirs item.

It seemed that both were now determined to grab the others item and cross to the safety line first using just speed and skill alone. Grabbing his item she swung around to find him reaching hers at the same time, for a second their eyes locked and he gave her a wide grin and a teasing wink.

Then they were off again, his speed and longer legs crossing the distance faster but she catapulted off of the chimney behind her and that got her about equal enough to render his natural head start useless. They met almost in the middle and in a snap decision her arm shot out and grabbed his forearm dragging him closer to her. The loss of momentum had them both stumbling and she pulled him resolutely closer to her with one arm while the other determinedly stayed stretched out of his reach, the dainty shoe still clutched tightly. 

They grappled for a few moments, relatively light moves meant more as play than to actually hurt or seriously deter the other hero but both making honest efforts in the scuffle to acquire the others item first.

Eventually a kick from Chat Noir broke them apart and they both scrambled to their feet standing just a foot apart. 

Both tensed, panting as they waited for the other to make the first move. In a hands-on fight Ladybug had the advantage and she was standing in the way blocking his access to his side of the roof, but if Chat Noir managed to get past from her then his speed was possibly enough to make it to the safe base before her.

Ladybug was just getting ready to make the first move and attack first before he could run when things changed. Chat Noir straightened up from his half crouch and his look had changed from his usual determined grin to something serious and calculating.

She waited, still tensed in case this was a trick but confused by the sudden shift in his behavior. He shifted his hand behind him and tucked the shoe into his belt behind his back, still within sight and easy to grab as the rules dictated, but now he had both hands free and the calculating look was still on his face.

“Chat?” She asked, voice uncertain as she straightened a bit from her own tense stance.

“Yes, M’Lady?” He asked, voice low and steady as he took a half step closer. Her grip on the shoe was still as tight as ever but she let the last of the tension drain from her body, in a span of seconds the entire mood of the night had shifted and she was still confused as to where it had shifted to. 

He took another step closer and now he was right in front of her, their chests were practically touching and his arm touched lightly on her shoulder, the claws barely grazing as it slid down her arm to settle around her wrist holding it in a loose hold that she could easily break out of. She allowed the touch because he was acting so strange and because it was the opposite arm from where she still held the other shoe. She was just entertaining thoughts of grabbing Chats item from the belt behind his back and making a run for it when he took another step forward. His chest pushed to hers now and she was forced to take a step back.

She frowned and looked up at him “Chat?” she asked again but he continued backing her up pushing her further in the shadows, she stumbled a bit and his other hand rose up and circled around her waist to steady her but he never stopped, slowly guiding her backward. 

His hand never strayed to the shoe, the stupid shoe that she was still holding onto for who knows what reason, but, she realized with a faint shiver, his face was slowly lowering. The difference in their height was slowly lessening as his face came closer and closer to hers and she realized that the next few steps she took she took on tiptoes because her own face was rising to meet his before she ever realized what she was doing.

Her eyes were now half lidded and they took two more steps back before stopping completely. They stood pressed close in the shadows, his hands still wrapped around her, holding her gently, and warm breath washing over her face and smelling faintly of the cocoa and cookies they’d shared earlier in the evening when they been laughing and joking earlier. Marinette certainly didn’t feel like laughing now. His face lowered even further and her breath caught in her throat but instead of lowering his lips to her own like she’d expected he instead pressed his face next to her ear and let out a softly breathed “Princess.”

“Yes, Chat?” She breathed out, just as soft. His face turned, and his lips brushed against her cheek causing her to shiver again. “Promise you won’t get mad?” 

“Get mad?” she asked before he quickly detached from her and she saw were he’d backed her up to, realized just what had happened.

“Sorry M’Lady but SAFE!” 

Chat had backed her up into his safe area, he had pushed her unprotestingly back into his corner and now because of that he had won the game. It took her another two seconds of processing before she launched her almost forgotten shoe at him.

“Chat Noir I’m going to kill you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it. I blame Chaton 100% for this because they were the inspiration for this story and the reason why i'm stuck doing this whole challenge in the first place.


End file.
